Report 1176
Report #1176 Skillset: Harmonics Skill: Scalpel Org: Institute Status: Completed Aug 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1+2. Problem: Currently, the harmonic crystalweapon scalpel's discharge is exceedingly powerful for a powerless discharge effect, particularly when compared to the majority of the other discharges available on crystalwepaons. Currently, it fully restores health, mana, and ego to maximum, removes all afflictions, cures all wounds, fully restores rest, and restores sobriety. Notably, it can be cast on others, while most other similar effects cannot. This report seeks to cull back some of these effects while also respecting all the manners in which an opponent can currently block the discharge, which will now be listed for the sake of arguments that may come: sprawl and all other forms of proning, a broken leg, a broken arm if it is the wielding arm, ceasing to wield the scalpel, being off equilibrium/balance, blindness, and stun. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove any effect on wounds and tiredness. Reduce the h/m/e effect from 100% on each to 15-20% on each. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce the number of potential afflictions cured to between 2 and 4. How many, and whether or not there may be a random factor, can be up for debate. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Reinvent the scalpel discharge into an entirely new effect: a health/mana/ego boost which lasts for 60 seconds. Player Comments: ---on 7/16 @ 15:16 writes: Currently it is trueheal without the shield ~10p worth of effect. Solutions 1 and 2 with 4 affs would put it close to princess tarot which is 5 power. Even going with just 2 aff cures would make this equivalent to green, 2p, and a sip each of health, mana and bromide which is still a lot. 15% and 2 affs would be the most I could support. ---on 7/17 @ 02:56 writes: Green is not stopped by all of the listed afflictions/conditions. Not sure about Princess. ---on 7/17 @ 02:57 writes: On that note, the most important aspect of it is that it can be cast on others, and should be the focal point of discussion, by my own opinion. ---on 7/18 @ 01:13 writes: Ok, being able to cast it on others bypasses hindering considerations as the healer is unlikely to be the target of focused fire when rescuing allies. ---on 7/18 @ 04:43 writes: A bit curious here: how many attacks does it take to fully charge a crystalweapon? Is it the same across the board or are there differences depending on the weapon type? ---on 7/19 @ 03:53 writes: All crystalweapons require 10 damage attacks to fully recharge. ---on 7/28 @ 17:10 writes: Thanks. I'm supporting both solutions. ---on 8/1 @ 14:58 writes: Solution 3 has been added after some discussion with guildmates, with the idea that it would steer away from being really useful for combat to being far more significant for PvE. ---on 8/1 @ 18:39 writes: How much of a vitals boost? The other solutions also seem alright. ---on 8/1 @ 19:12 writes: I can get behind solution 3 depending on the suggested strength of the boost. ---on 8/3 @ 00:55 writes: 15% is the number we were bouncing around between ourselves. ---on 8/6 @ 13:03 writes: Supported, no particular preference. ---on 8/6 @ 17:32 writes: All solutions supported. ---on 8/7 @ 18:59 writes: 1+2 or 3 by itself ---on 8/9 @ 00:46 writes: I echo Shuyin's suggestion 1+2 or 3 by itself. ---on 8/13 @ 21:05 writes: Also echoing the suggestion of 1+2 or 3 by itself. ---on 8/17 @ 15:08 writes: I like solutions 1 & 2 personally. Keeps it with the same flavour, but removes the "wow, that's absurd" factor.